Warriors: A poisoned forest
by Bladenfang
Summary: Sandpaw is a young shecat determine to prove woth to her clan. With the help of her kithood friend, Snowpaw, will she make it to the top? Pleaz read, I really need you to R&R, constructive critizim never hurt! Special thanx to Saiiki chan who ....
1. Allegiances

Allegiance

ICECLAN

Leader: Midnightstar- a noble leader with jet a black pelt and white paws and tail tip- rugged paw

Deputy: Whitefur- a highly respected well Known he cat –Raging Paw

Medicine Cat: Burningcold- a determined but well tempered she cat-Frost paw

Warriors:

Mistyheart- a warm friendly she cat always up for the job -Articpaw

Frosteye-a he cat with a green and a white eye famous for his Ice cold stare -Bluepaw

Shimmeringheart- a she cat who always thinks of herself last -Little paw

Icecap-A strong, considerate highly respected he cat - Glacierpaw

Snowflurry- a fluffy white positive she cat - Sunpaw

Fierceclaw-a strong muscular he cat -Drapeaupaw

Darksun- mysterious secretive he cat with a glossy black pelt- Moonpaw

Lunar Light- A beautiful pale yellow she cat with sleek fur an unusually long tail-Sandpaw, Snowpaw

Willowbrook- a cat from river clan who came with her brother to Ice clan and is extremely jealous of Shimmeringheart.

Swiftcreek- a river clan cat who fell in love with Shimmeringheart at fist sight

Golden heart- a stunningly beautiful young warrior

Apprentices:

Snowpaw- a determine, ruthless in battle, icy- white, yet slender he cat

Littlepaw-a courageous, risk taking and reckless he cat; the runt who wants to prove his worth

Bluepaw- an attractive yet shy tortoise who's only optimist is the clan

Ruggedpaw – a charming helping merciful he cat who has pity for any cat, in or out of clan, but is merciless in battle

Glacierpaw- a she cat with light bluish clear sleek pelt and is envious of Sandpaw because she want snow paw al to her self (long story) she cat

Sunpaw- a dreamy thoughtful warm and friendly she cat

Drapeaupaw-a blue Icy color he cat determine to be deputy of Ice clan some day

Moonpaw-a dreamy, starts to like rugged paw, secretive/Moody moon white she cat whose feelings a re all locked inside, yet she has a smile for every one

Articpaw- a white he cat whose favorite season is Leaf-bare and likes the snow

Ragingpaw- a strong fierce ash he cat

Frostpaw- a he cat who is never sure of himself and stutters around elders the deputy and the leader, also burning cold's apprentice other wise the future medicine cat.

Clearpaw-a cat with a pure white pelt who is friends with sand paw

Sand paw- a beautiful sleek light brown-red she cat with extraordinary hunting skills

Queens Mates:

Silverfrost - Midnightstar

Icecrystal - Icecap

Snowfall - Whitefur

Tundrafrost-Dark Sun

Elders:

Frozenfoot-he cat-enjoys telling tales but hates getting cold

Rednose- he cat gets sick even during green leaf

Icesickle- a fast despite her old age she cat

LittleTail- she cat very small in size

Dewpatch-she cat retired queen with sleek blue fur


	2. prolouge

.: -.-Prologue-.- :.

_" NIGHTKIT!" Sandkit screamed in terror as she stared _open-mouthed at the horrible scene before her. "Nightkit, Nightkit! This isn't happening, no! This isn't happening, it's all a dream!"

Nightkit raised his head weakly and blinked slowly to show indication. He opened his mouth and a trickle of blood fell out. Sandkit stood petrified to the spot when suddenly her brother was tossed aside and the badger turned instead for her.

"Eeeeeeeh!" Sandkit shrieked in fright as it charged straight for her. "Nightkit, just hang in, OK? Hang in and wait! I'm coming!"

She could only dodge nimbly aside as the badger crashed in the undergrowth. _That could-a been me, I would-a been mincemeat. _The fully-grown and furious badger veered away and aimed again at her.

"Yeeeeeeeehh!"

Sandkit's cries bounced against the trees and shattered the lingering silence over the forest. Birds flew out of the trees in alarm. Prey everywhere scurried in fear and dove into their nests. Sandkit squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the impact. Then suddenly, her mom's words floated in her mind. _Look at the size of the badger! Don't try to withstand the assault, if you can dodge it, then dodge it! You're weaker than the badger, but you can't always run away…_Sandkit's eyes flew open and without hesitating, she flew onto the badger's back, her claws unsheathed and dangerously sharp. The badger cried in agony as she clawed it again and again.

"This is for hurting my brother, you evil!" She declared before leaping off as it lumbered off into the woods once more.

She immediately spun around and dashed over to Nightkit, out of breath and panting hard.

"Y-you OK? (gasp) You're…tougher than you (cough) think. You can't…cry over that little…wound…" Sandkit gasped and fell down in a heap. "Oh, StarClan…get help! Get Burningcold or…Frostpaw. I'm…so tired."

But the woods remained silent and Sandkit reluctantly gathered herself up and headed for camp.

"Sister…it's no use."

Sandkit whirled around to face her brother, flinching at the look of pain in Nightkit's eyes.

"I'm getting the medicine cat, Burningcold. She'll just need some cobwebs and marigold, or horsetail. How far is camp? Oh, we're nearly at Fourtrees! It'll take ages to get back! I have no choice but to get them myself. StarClan help me! I don't think I'd be the best medicine cat."

"No use, Sandkit. Bring me back to camp and bury me…on the hill looking over the meadow of flowers…"

"Don't talk like that!" Sandkit snapped. "You're going to live, a badger can't kill you! Believe you'll live!"

"No…no use…bye Sandkit. Say bye to mother for me." Nightkit sighed for the last time and dropped down limp and cold.

"Night…Nightkit?" Sandkit whispered worriedly. "Nightkit! Brother? Speak! Nightkit!"

Sandkit whirled around, her throat tightened in tears as she fought hard not to cry, but her eyes brimmed with tears. _He was the only one. My only brother! My best friend, what will I do without him?_

She turned around and padded back to his side.

"What will I do without you?" she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and started dragging him to ward camp.


	3. Apprenticeship

Apprenticeship

"_From this day forward, until she has earned _her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Sandpaw, in honor of her sandy-red colored pelt."

Sandpaw glowed in pride as she stood on top of MossRock, facing the entire Clan as she waiting excitedly. Next to her was newly named Snowpaw, her childhood friend.

"Lunarlight, you will be both Snowpaw and Sandpaw's mentor. I expect you to pass all your knowledge and skills onto them."

Lunarlight dipped her head towards Midnightstar respectfully before bending down to touch noses with Snowpaw. Almost solemn yet cool, he gave his new mentor a tiny nod before she turned towards Sandpaw. Quivering with excitement yet feeling quite calm, she flicked her tail and touched noses with Lunarlight before stepping down and joining Snowpaw at the bottom. The rest of the Clan began to gather around and congratulate them warmly. Sandpaw and Snowpaw were popular even as kits.

"Well, we made it," Snowpaw couldn't help smiling. "We're apprentices now!"

Sandkit grinned slightly at Snowpaw, thinking of how much fun they would have with the other apprentices.

"Yeah, apprentices!" She giggled back and suddenly, horrifying images of Nightkit's last moments floated through her mind, making her tremble in agony.

Nightkit! He…he would've been here, with Snowpaw and me, being made apprentices. Why didn't he live to his sixth moon? Why did StarClan choose me…of all the other cats they could've chosen, they chose me to bear the pain. Oh, Nightkit. Are you up there, seeing this now and watching over me…?

"Hey, Sandpaw! Earth to Sandpaw, why are you so silent all of a sudden? We don't need to keep a vigil or anything, hey! Look, let's go and find someplace to rest in the apprentices' den and grab a bite to eat.…Whoa, did I say something wrong? You look like you're going to… to … um … cry…." He replied in a sullen tone.

Snowpaw's voice jolted her back to reality. Sandpaw quickly turned away and wiped her eyes, which had gotten a little wet.

"Oh, um. No! No, no, I…I just remembered something…uh, sad. N-nothing's wrong." Sandpaw immediately replied, though it was hard to disguise the tearfulness in her voice and the bitter sound of regret.

But Snowpaw caught on pretty quickly, well. The fact that Sandpaw always was cheerful and bouncy was the first clue, but the look of sorrow in her eyes chilled Snowpaw's heart. It was all Snowpaw needed to see what was paining Sandpaw.

"It's Nightkit, isn't it?" He murmured slowly. He waited patiently as Sandpaw finally nodded in return.

He jumped back as she started to wail ,"N-nightkit should've been here with us! He would've been an ap-prentice with us…why did StarClan do that?"

Snowpaw found it hard to keep a level stare back at her sad, golden-brown eyes.

"W-well…StarClan must've seen what a great cat he was and decided they wanted more cats like him in their clan. Besides, that was in the past. You have to toughen up and forget those things, look up at the future and confront those fears! If you keep hiding, StarClan will never be able to give you the life they have planned for you! Look, it isn't much, but I'll try to be the brother you would've had, OK?"

Sandpaw looked at him slowly, as if going over every word he said. She finally managed to choke out, "Confront my fears…I-I'll try, but I'm not so sure I can do that. W-what if I'm too scared?"

"The only thing to fear is fear itself," Snowpaw purred comfortingly, "And you won't have to do that alone. The whole of StarClan is with you, and I'll help too. What do you say?"

This time, Sandpaw smiled through the darkness in her heart and pressed her flank against Snowpaw's, purring hard and feeling like the luckiest cat to have a friend in her time of distress, "I'd say I'm starving, let's grab something quick before those other greedy apprentices steal it all!"

Snowpaw smiled in return, "Now that's the Sandpaw I know! Come on, I fancy a vole or too."

Sandpaw walked beside him, falling into step.

"Snowpaw…I just wanted to tell you something,"

"What?" Snowpaw asked in confusion.

"StarClan took my brother but gave me the best friend in the world to make up for that!"

Snowpaw nudged her teasingly, "And I got a famine-faced kitty that needs me to look after her before she goes chasing after badgers again for her lost kin! Come on already! We're lucky if there's anything left for us!"

Sandpaw smiled inwardly and sighed happily. Life seemed to begin again for her, and everything was so exciting. Soon she would learn how to hunt, fight, and everything else. Even if things get hard, at least she would have a friend to do everything with. The terror of the past seemed to fade away as she stepped into the apprentices' den, her new home.


	4. First outing

Yea, I know it came a little late, sry  TT

* * *

"_Hey, Lunarlight! Are we there yet?"_

Lunarlight glared at Sand paw. "Not until I say we are."

Sandpaw bounded up to Lunarlight, her paws seemingly gliding over the mossy ground, matching Lunarlight's pace steadily. "You sure are a mean mentor, what irks you this morning? It's lovely today!"

Lunarlight glances at her in surprise, half because of her open-minded curiosity, the other half because of her carefree and relaxed mood.

"Sandpaw, I'm a little surprised at you. You seemed so well behaved and all, how come you're so bouncy and peppy all of a sudden?"

Sandpaw stopped suddenly, realizing that she was with her _mentor. _

"Um…oh! …Well…I enjoy life as an apprentice, it's so fun to sleep with my den mates and talk so freely. Before when I was a kit, everything was so different. My mother barely allowed me two steps out of camp, because of my brother and all; it was so dull in the nursery. Being crowded inside it was hot and stuffy, I wanted more fresh air. Now I can hunt, I can sleep comfortably and have my own space to myself…I don't know, I guess I just love my freedom. I wanted to do something for my clan, but as a kit…well, I couldn't do anything at all! Now I can hunt for the elders and my mother!"

"Sandpaw…well, is that so? Then how come you're not surrounded by friends?" Lunarlight asked, suddenly interested in this young cat's heart. "You talk so much, you must have a time where you take a break and hang out with the other apprentices, right? I mean, with that kind of personality, you should be the most popular cat!"

Sandpaw sighed happily, replying respectfully, "No, Lunarlight. I'm ok with living by myself. It makes me more independent, I guess."

Then Sandpaw gasped when realization dawned her. Snowpaw was right there, hearing every word and not saying a single thing!

"Umm…um, but that doesn't mean I don't have any friends. Snowpaw was my friend when I was a kit. But that's about it, I guess I'm not the too social type…"

"You must be kidding." Lunarlight sputtered. "You talk so much and you seem to love talking and opening up about your feelings, but you only have one friend? This is unbelievable! Try talking to Bluepaw; she's a nice cat."

Snowpaw and Sandpaw looked at her in amazement. Finally, Sandpaw slowly spoke up, "I'm glad I have you as my mentor. You're the only one who doesn't act like they are the leader of the clan and every apprentice must respect them highly."

"Yeah, you are." Snow paw agreed expressionlessly. "My mother always said to speak with respect and never doubt an older cat."

"T-thanks?" Lunarlight meowed, her face flushed. "We're here, anyway. Let's get going, we have to learn our borders if you ever want to be on a patrol…."

* * *

"Phew…I'm glad I get a chance to rest," Sand paw mumbled, plopping down on the grass and yawning slightly. "I feel like I had trekked for a moon! This stuff is harder than I imagined." "I guess," Snow paw muttered. "But I wish I could've learned more. I want to know everything, even if I get worn out and bone-tired.

They went to grab some fresh kill

* * *

I'll admit it is sort of a cliff hanger. I'm not even sure what'll happen next... mabe a GATHERING ! (You heard nothing...)  



	5. I'm really sorry

I'm sooo... spry. I had midterm all this week. Haven't been on all week...at all! The next chapter isn't really about a gathering. It's is more about Sandpaw and Snowpaw "conflict". The conflict will last about two chapters. Here is an insight.

_**Back at Iceclan camp**_

Sand paw waited patently for Snowpaw at the mouth of the ferntunnel_. Where is he? _She thought. _He should be here by now_. She waited for what seemed life a leaf-bare and then sighed inwardly. She reluctantly turned tail and padded toward the elders den_. By Starclan I hate elderst as much as mouse bile._


	6. She's awake!

**Yes this chapter is very short. Sry for not posting for so long….**

**

* * *

**

Sandpaw awakened to find the apprentices' den dark and cold. She was very excited for today was the day she and Snowpaw were to start their actual 'training', not just borders, as apprentices with her mentor Lunarlight. She stepped outside to smell the brisk morning air.

Seeing that it was early she walked back into the den and gave her fellow apprentice Snowpaw

a gentle cuff over the head. Snowpaw's eyes jerked open to find Sandpaw staring down at him. "Was that you?" He said between confusion and a yawn.

"Well is there anybody else that is actually up?"

"What... you mean to say you woke me up for no reason what so ever!" She could tell that Snowpaw was not a morning cat.

"Well... there is a reason. You see I want to show Lunarlight that we are the best apprentices. Well… I'm already am the best, but I don't want YOU to make me look bad. She said with an evident smirk on her face.

"Yea… well how are we going to do that?" Snowpaw shot back rather rudely, his voice laced with venom. He was mad a Sandpaw for waking him up, and now she was insulting his skills as an apprentice.

"Well we could go exercise and maybe practice a little!" Sandpaw said rather shyly "Might as well as I'm already AWAKE!" Snowpaw answered. "Besides…I need to let all my anger out." He gave Sandpaw a cuff over the head.

* * *

They rested in the training hollow after a fight that Sandpaw easily won. "Hey, Snowpaw… you are a… pretty lame fighter." 

"Well we were only made apprentices a day ago, so we are still practically kits."

"How can you think so negative you mousebrain! That's not what you should be thinking. You should be thinking that you are an apprentice so you're practically a warrior!" Sandpaw looked back at him with pity and disgust.

"Fine... but still I bet I'm better than you at hunting."

"Why would you say that?" She said in a dangerous type of voice.

"Well, I've been out hunting with my mother 2 whole times." Sandpaw was immediately submerged in a wave of laughter.

"Ha ha ha... that's… it?" Sandpaw scoffed "I have been out over 10 times!"

"What... but... but... well, never mind. Fine, teach me 'O great one' said Snowpaw sarcastically.

"Fine. The first thing that you have to know about fighting it how to doge blows. Sometimes, something is so strong that the only thing that you can do is doge its' blows. Something huge like... I don't know…."

"When did you learn that?"

"My mom told me, except… it was more about bad...gers."

Sandpaw tried to hold back her tears, just as a picture of Nightkit's last moments floated through her mind. _"Sister…its no use. Sandkit I'm dying as you speak." _No... no, no! Not again please!_ "No…no use…good bye... I love you. I won't for get you Sandkit._" "Nightkit…." She meowed mournfully. Snowpaw's gentle purring brought her back. "So…err…. what were the words that your mother said?" "Well... she told me to look at the size of the… badger, and… um… not to try to withstand the assault…and…and… if you can dodge it, then dodge it. She also said, that you're not stronger than the badger, but you can always run away." "Sandpaw! You said what you dreaded to say... you confronted your fears... like I was telling you about yesterday."

"Hey… your right, I did. Well… anyway you have to be able to dodge so let's practice. I'll be the bloodthirsty badger and you have to do is dodge all of my blows."

They practiced for a while. The Snowpaw stopped. "Wait, there is something odd." Sandpaw sniffed the air out of instinct. "It is our clan." Then Sandpaw shrieked. "Ahhhh! their coming our way!" They listened for a while and then they heard a sharp voice in the distance.

It was Lunarlight's battle cry. They both gasped and then whispered. " Dawn patrol" "If they find us we'll be in so much trouble then they heard the paw steps of charging cats. The whole dawn patrol knew that someone was out there. They turned are around to run. They only got a tree length away when then saw a familiar face... Lunarlight!

**

* * *

**

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha nasty cliffy…. **

**Till next time…**

**(..) Bladenfang**


	7. The brawl

Sandpaw was enjoying the fact the she was finally out of camp. Snowpaw and herself had been stuck mainly in the elders den for two days after they were caught by the dawn patrol.

"Honestly Sandpaw did you even here what I said?" her mentors voice brought her back to reality.

"Um…err…what did you say? Not that I didn't hear I um… just want to confirm what I heard, right Snowpaw?" She gave him a little nudge.

"Yes... of course… sure." Sandpaw rolled her eyes in exasperation. _Sometimes Snowpaw can be so thick! _Lunarlight scowled and proceeded to sunning-rocks. Midnightstar said he and his dawn patrol had scented sky clan their earlier.

_What did I do to deserve this! Why am stuck with these to apprentices? Snowpaw… he is fine… but Sandpaw, she is just a.… _She withdrew herself as her apprentices peppy voice came into play.

"So what are we going to do today!" Sandpaw said in her usual peppy voice.

"First we are going on a patrol to sunning rocks, then we will work on some fighting skills in the training hollow and then…"

"The training hollow! We get to go there! Now we can learn how to fight. Cool huh Snowpaw…" he absentmindedly nodded his head in agreement. "Hey Lunarlight! Can we learn how to hunt to and maybe we can…." She was silenced by a stern look from her mentor.

"Yes Sandpaw, we will eventually do all those things but for now only fighting. Besides…can't you stay quiet for a minute" Sandpaw stood there eying her mentor with disgust and looked highly offended.

"Aren't you my mentor! Aren't you supposed to make me… and Snow paw into the best warriors this clan has ever seen. Aren't you... aren't you…. um… supposed to push us, on not just cut my…our… hopes!" Lunarlight stopped as if going over every word the younger cat had just said.

"Do you want to take back anything you just said?"

"No... No I don't" Sandpaw replied somewhat firmly

Well in that case, you can spend the day back at the camp doing apprentice chores. You must learn when to put a mouse in it." Sandpaw proceeded to stare gaping at her mentor.

She began to murmur things like '_encouragement', 'gathering',' chores', and 'hollow'_ then she finally turned tail and bounded back through the bushes.

"Well Snowpaw, do you want to proceed with your training, or do you want to go and help your friend do some chores?"

"Errrr… lets go to the training hollow. He stammered quickly not wanting to upset his mentor.

"Yes but first to sunning rocks, then to the training hollow, and maybe on the way back we can practice hunting."

"Sure Lunarlight." He stammered.

_Back at Iceclan camp_

Sand paw waited patiently for Snowpaw at the mouth of the fern tunnel_. Where is he? _She thought he should be here by now. She waited for what seemed life a leaf-bare and then sighed inwardly. She reluctantly turned tail and padded toward the elders den_. By Starclan I hate elders' ticks almost as much as mouse bile._

_(Later)_

She padded by through the fern tunnel. She had gone to wash her paws, and mouth, in the river. She had experimented with mouse bile. She went over to the fresh kill pile. Her mother smiled softly at her across the clearing and went back to sharing tongues with her father. She caught the word 'kits' and smiled to herself.

She padded to the elders den. _At least the elders can tell decent stories. _She came over and sat down beside Bluepaw, a slightly older apprentice. "Did he start yet?" Sandpaw whispered to Bluepaw

"No not yet" Bluepaw answered back in a soft voice. Sandpaw glanced around to see Ruggedpaw, Moonpaw, Ragingpaw, Articpaw, Sunpaw, and Clearpaw sitting around her.

"Ahhhh yes… you wanted to hear about one of the ancient clans today... Am I right?" All of the apprentices looked up eagerly at that elder, Frozenfoot. "Well which clan will it be?"

Moonpaw spoke up meekly. "Could you tell us about Lionclan?"

"Ahhhh yes… Lionclan the clan of the brave and the noble. Did I tell you how the brave Lionclan leader Blazingstar killed the evil Tigerclan leader by himself, and he only had two lives left. The story started when Blackstar the evil Tigerclan leader led an attack…."

"Wow that story was so cool." Said Clearpaw. All the apprentices were sitting in the clearing Talking about the story Frozenfoot had just told them.

"My favorite part was when Blazingstar sliced Blackstar's stomach open… he lost all of his nine lives at once." Said rugged paw. "Hey, I bet I'm a descendant of Blazing star!" Said Ruggedpaw in a Pompous voice.

"No it's me." Said Bluepaw almost automatically.

"No me!" Moonpaw said in a dangerous voice

"No it can't be you 'cause it's me!" Said Sandpaw in a matter -o- factly type of way.

"Well Ruggedpaw is my brother so it has to be both of us." Said Clearpaw in a calm but defiant voice.

"No way... it's me… I'm and amazing fighter" Articpaw piped up.

"Well It would be me, I'm the best at everything" Said Ragingpaw triumphantly.

"Yea…the best at being the worst." Retorted Sandpaw. They all snickered

Ragingpaw launched himself at Sandpaw who accident hit Articpaw in the nose… and…well… it went on from there. It eventually turned into an all out brawl.

"APPRENTICES... WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The fighting ceased to exist immediately as all the young cats looked up sorrowfully at their leader. None of then dared to answer.

"Fighting amongst your own clan! This is outrageous. I'm especially disappointed in you Ragingpaw… my own apprentice." Ragingpaw dipped his head sorrowfully. "Extra chores for all of you. I will be informing every one of you mentors and let them apply further punishment. I will expect to see five very content elders by sundown."

All of the cats looked around at each other. The only cat that managed to get out unscathed was Moonpaw, while Sandpaw had a deep gash running across her muzzle and Ragingpaw with a severe gash along the length of his stomach. All of the apprentices padded (hobbled) over to Burningcold.

"Oh my… what do we have here? Well we best get to work. Those of you with deep cuts over here those of you with scratches over there."

All the cats had been treated and left… except for Sandpaw. " I'll have to go fetch some more cobwebs. Try to find someone to lick it for you, it should ease the bleeding.

As if the answer to her silent prayer to Starclan, Snowpaw chose that second to walk into the den. He began to chuckle at the sight of Sandpaw trying to lick her own nose. "Let me help." He sat down next to her and gently began cleaning her bloodstained muzzle. She decided to question him later. Finally feeling content She drifted off into a soundless sleep.

Awww…Finally that's done. it took me over a week.

Till next time

Bladenfang


End file.
